The present disclosure relates to light emitting devices.
Light emitting devices having a reflector that covers the lateral faces of a light emitting element, in lieu of a housing for the light emitting element, are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-012545 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-219324. For increasing the light extraction efficiency of these light emitting devices, a light guiding member is disposed between the light emitting element and the reflector, and the light ejected from the lateral faces of the light emitting element is allowed to enter a light transmissive member, such as a phosphor sheet, via the light guiding member.